A Lost Hope
by Jaredsmyfave224
Summary: Dean is still having nigtmares and he doesn't know how to make them stop. But he finds some help from God and a new woman in his life, Amanda. This is the sequal to Dean's Little Girl


Dean was driving in the impala, a dozen roses were in the passenger seat. He pulled in across the street from a two story house, a blue door and small side porch were apart of it. He sat in his car for a few moments, and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. He flipped it open and a diamond ring was resting inside. He gave a small smile and then closed the box. He grabbed the roses out of the passenger seat and got out of the car. As he was walking up to the house flames erupted from the downstairs windows. Dean immediately dropped the flowers and ran inside. "Dean wake up!" Sam said shaking him. Dean awoke in a pant. "You ok?" Sam asked. Dean ran his hand across his face "It was another nightmare." Dean said, trying to catch his breath. "You haven't had one in a few months. Why are they coming back now?" Sam said. "Where's Em?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's question. "She's in the bathroom." Sam replied. They heard the toilet flush and then a sink faucet running. A few seconds later Emma walked out. "You ok daddy?" Emma asked climbing onto the bed into Dean's lap. "Yeah baby i'm fine." Dean said, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Well I don't know about you two but i'm starving." Emma said, then got off the bed and motioned for them to follow her. "Like father like daughter." Sam said, with a laugh. Dean smiled right along.  
"So what's out next move?" Dean asked as they were walking out of the diner. Emma was holding onto Dean's hand as they walked across the street. "I think we should go see Auntie Ellen." Emma said staring up at Dean, waiting for him to out her in her car-seat. "That's actually not a bad idea Dean. I mean we haven't had a case in a few weeks." Sam said. Dean reached over and put Emma in her car-seat and strapped her in. Then proceeded over to front of the car. He climbed in. "Yeah, maybe we could get a case from Ellen or Ash or someone." Dean said, he seemed tired. "Dude you ok?" Sam asked. "Yeah, i'm just tired." Dean said cranking the car. "You want me to drive, you can get some sleep." Sam said. "No, i'll be fine really." Dean said, he pulled onto the road and they headed for the Roadhouse.

The three Winchesters, one of them under the height of four feet, walked through the doors of the Roadhouse. Emma immediately saw Ellen and ran towards her. "Hey Emma." Ellen said picking up the little girl. "Wow you get bigger every time I see you." Ellen said. Emma just gave her a cute smile. Ellen set her down and she went over to Dean "You look like hell." Ellen said. "Yeah Sam's already pointed that one out." Dean said. Jo walked out of the back room and saw the Winchesters standing in the bar. "Long time no see guys." Jo said. "Hey Jo." Sam said. "So where have you guys been?" Jo asked. "Just hunting." Dean said, trying to get her to stop asking questions because he was too tired to answer any. "And what about you Em? Have you been keeping your dad in line?" Jo asked her playfully. Emma nodded proudly. "She's adorable, hey why don't I go show you the shooting game over there." Jo said. "Um Jo i'd really appreciate it if you didn't show my daughter how to hustle people at a video game." Dean said. "Relax she probably already learned how to hustle poker from you. Come on Em." Jo said, holding out her hand to Emma. Emma accepted the invite and followed Jo to play video games. Dean just rolled eyes, Sam took a seat next to Dean at the bar "You know Dean she is right, how many three year olds know how to play poker." Sam said with a laugh "Dude shutup they're life skills." Dean said. "I forgot how funny you two were to watch." Ellen said. "Yeah, so is too early in the day for a beer?" Dean asked. Ellen grabbed two beers and set them on the counter in front of Dean and Sam. "Thank-you." Dean said, taking a big swig of his.

That night Sam and Emma were sitting at one of the tables playing Go Fish and Dean was talking to Ash about anything on the demon. "So these nightmares you've been having, have you seen the demon in them?" Ash asked. "No, I just keep having like flashbacks to the night Lizzie died. And it's never really the same dream it's like different parts of that night." Dean explained. "Are these nightmares keeping you up?" Ash asked "'Cause you look pretty tired." Ash said. "Yeah they do actually, I haven't' gotten a decent night's sleep in 2 years." Dean said. "Well I don't really know how I can help you, I mean i'm good with computers they're easy, humans are tricky. You can't just tighten a few bolts and everything goes back to normal. Wish I could help." Ash said. "I'm gonna grab a beer." Dean said, he walked over to the bar.  
"You got any threes?" Sam asked "Go fish" Emma said with a smile. Sam picked up a card. "You got any queens?" Emma asked "Here ya go." Sam handed over a queen, wondering how he was getting beaten at go fish by three year old. "Good thing we're not betting money." Sam said laying his cards down on the table. "Daddy does say you can't play cards to save your a..." Emma was stopped by Dean clasping his hand over her mouth. "What have I told you about repeating what I say?" Dean said. "Sorry daddy." Emma said, she got out of her seat and went to walk around. Dean took her seat and started cleaning up the cards. "So I can't play cards to save my ass?" Sam said "No not really." Dean said

After everyone had gone to bed, Dean was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The room was pitch black and all Dean could think about were that nightmares that made him afraid to sleep. Although being awake and thinking about them wasn't much better. Either way he didn't get sleep. He got out of bed when he could see the light peeking through the window. He took the blanket off himself and went over to the small bed that was across from him. Emma was laying on her stomach her head rested on her pink pillow. He rubbed her back, she stirred and turned over. Dean moved the blonde curls out of her face. He kissed her on the forehead and then left the room. He was the first one up so he went and sat at the bar. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of vodka from behind the counter and drank straight from the bottle. Ellen walked from out of her room and saw Dean sitting at the bar, vodka bottle sitting in front of him. "Rough night?" Ellen asked. "I didn't sleep." Dean said. "Why?" "These nightmares i've been having, I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep for the past two years, ever since Liz died." Dean said. "You miss her don't you." Ellen said, understanding what he was going through. "I can't look at Emma and not see her mother. They have the exact same smile, you know that smile that just lights up a room." Dean sighed. "It's hard, but you can't change it. Believe me if I could change it so Will was here I would it would make things a hell of a lot easier."  
Sam walked out of his room and sat at the bar next to Dean. "How'd you sleep last night?" Sam asked. "Like a baby." Dean lied to Sam, Ellen looked at Dean wondering why he lied to Sam about it. "That's great." Sam said patting Dean on the back. "I'm gonna go get Emma up." Dean said,, leaving the bar and going into his and Emma's room. He came back out holding her in his arms, her pink Barbie blanket wrapped around her. "I thought your were going to wake her up?" Sam said. "She was too cute to wake, I didn't have the heart." Dean said as he cradled Emma in his arms.

Sam had taken Emma to get something to eat at the diner down the road. Dean stayed at the Roadhouse because he wasn't really that hungry. "Dean can I ask you a question?" Ellen asked "You just did." Dean said sarcastically. "Why did you lie to Sam about sleeping?" Ellen asked. "Because he just doesn't need to. He'll just shrink me about it and say how I have to be all caring and sharing." Dean said. "He thinks they're coming back because of dad, but I don't know, everything is messed up and I have no idea how to fix it." Dean finished. "I know John's death..." "No you don't." Dean got up and walked out of the bar.  
Sam and Emma drove up to the impala. "Hey Dean." Sam said as he got out of the front seat. "Hey." Dean said, he had a sad look on his face. He tried to mask it by going and getting Emma. He unbuckled her out of her car-seat "How was lunch with uncle Sammy?" Dean asked her. "We had fun, uncle Sammy got to look down the waitress' shirt, she liked him and gave him her number." Emma said. Sam looked embarrassed "Well Sammy you sly dog." Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder. The three of them headed inside.

Ash had come up with a case for the boys that involved an apparent angel which Dean was skeptical about this from the getco, but he took the case. Him, Sam, and Emma left that night.  
They got to a motel late that night and Emma fell right asleep. After Dean had put Emma to bed Sam tried to get to the bottom of Dean's behavior. "Dean you ok? I mean you've been kinda on edge lately." Sam said "I'm fine Sam." Dean said trying to lie once again, but Sam wasn't going to fall for it. "No your not, is it dad's death, is it Emma? Dude something's bothering you." "Sam i'm fine, just let it go, please." Dean said walking past his brother. "No Dean I won't let it go! You haven't been the same since dad died, or since you had that nightmare a couple days ago, you don't think I can tell you haven't been sleeping? Or lying to me about your nightmares? Dean i'm not stupid. Look I don't scare easy but your scaring the crap out of me." "Would you keep your voice down." Dean said looking over at Emma "Then tell me what's wrong." Sam said. "Your right part of it does have to do with dad, but that's not all of it. And it's not Emma, hell she makes things easier. The nightmares haven't gone away Sam, they never stopped. I just lied to you and said they did. I haven't been sleeping because I don't want to have them. I always see Lizzie's face, that look of terror she has. You have no idea what that feels like, to see that look on someone's face, especially someone you love. I just stopped sleeping because it was better. Easier." Dean said. "I know Lizzie's death messed you up and I know dad's death can't be helping but this has gotta stop man. And i'm afraid if it doesn't then it'll drive you to an early grave." Sam said. "Don't you think if I could shut the nightmares off I would? I wish that I could Sam but every time I close my eyes they start and I can't take them anymore." Dean said, his eyes had gotten sadder and sadder with every word that had come out of his mouth. "The only thing that keeps me fighting is that little girl." "Yeah Dean, that little girl needs you. She needs her father, she's already lost her mom and now she's going to lose her father." Sam said. Dean looked over at his sleeping daughter, and knew Sam was right. The blonde curls coaxing his daughter's face into a deep slumber. He wanted to fight for her, because he knew she would fight for him.  
That night Dean slept better than he had, but the nightmares still overcame him. Emma saw that her dad was having another nightmare she tried to shake him awake. "Daddy wake up" Emma whispered to him, trying not to wake Sam. Dean jolted awake his eyes were racing around the pitch black room. He felt a small hand on his cheek and realized it was Emma. "Daddy you ok?" she asked. Dean grabbed her hand and kissed it "Yeah daddy's ok." Dean said. "No your not." Emma said in a cute, snappy, tone of voice. Her eyes got sad looking at Dean's face. She wrinkled her nose waiting for her dad's answer and then pulled out the puppy dog eyes that Sam had taught her to use when she wanted something. "Not the puppy dog eyes, Emma, Emma." Dean couldn't get mad at her, the puppy dog eyes mad him melt every time he looked at them. "Really Em i'm fine, you shouldn't be worrying about me anyway, it should be the other way around. Now you need to get some sleep and so do I." Dean said, trying to re-assure Emma that he was fine with a smile. Emma pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. "Emma go to sleep." Dean said. Emma laid back down and pressed her head into a pillow. Dean pulled the covers over her and went to sleep himself.

That morning Sam and Emma walked through the motel door, light pouring through and waking up Dean. Sam was carrying a cup holder with two coffees in it, and Emma had a box full of donuts cradled in her arms. Sam set the coffee on the table and took the donuts from Emma and did the same. Dean looked at Emma come and jump onto the bed next to him. "We didn't wanna wake you up, you looked like you were actually getting a good nights sleep." Sam said grabbing a donut and his coffee. "So daddy when are we going to hunt for what uncle Ash said?" Emma asked. "Right after I get me a donut and some coffee." Dean said, he walked over to the table and grabbed a donut and his cup of coffee and went and sat back down on the bed. "Me and Em actually went and did a little re-search, the woman who saw the angel is in the psych ward. Her name is Gloria Sydnick. She stabbed a man in the heart." Sam said "So she really was touched by an angel?" Dean said sarcastically. "What about the dude she stabbed?" Dean asked. "Carl Gully, she said he was evil. I couldn't find any dirt one him, I mean he didn't have a criminal record, he worked at the campus library, lots of friends, he was a church go'er." "So she's just your standard wacko, I mean she wouldn't be the first nut job to kill in the name of religion." Dean said "Well she's the second person in town to kill because an angel told them to. Don't you find that odd?" Sam asked "Odd yes, supernatural maybe, but angels I don't think so." Dean said "Why not daddy?" Emma asked confused as to why her dad was saying angels weren't real "Mommy's a angel." Emma finished. "Yeah Em mommy's an angel." Dean said, he didn't believe what he was saying but he knew Emma did.

ok the rest plays on like Houses Of The Holy except the part where Sam and Dean fight in the church:) Here's that part:D

Dean shoved a flask in Sam's face "I don't wanna drink." Sam said, sitting in a church pew. Dean took a swig out of it and put it back into his pocket. "Sam you can't be serious that you saw an angel." Dean said, skeptically. "Yeah Dean I did." "So let me guess it told you you had to smite some sinner, you just have to wait for some divine bat signal." "Yes actually." Sam said "I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?" "Actually I did Dean, and he told me, he hasn't done anything...yet, but he will. "Oh this is, I don't believe this." Dean said "Dean the angel hasn't been wrong yet! So one's going to do something awful and I can stop it." "You know your supposed to be bad too Sam maybe I should just stop you right now!" "Dean I don't get what your problem is? I mean with what Emma believes i'd honestly think..." "Think what Sam? Huh? Trust me i'm not the one who taught her that, it was Liz. She had faith, and you know I get you have faith i'm sure it makes things alot easier. I'll tell you who else had faith like that...mom. She used to tell me when she tucked me that angels were watching over us. In fact that was the last thing she ever said to me." "You never told me that." "What's to tell? She was wrong, there was nothing protecting her. There was nothing protecting Liz. There's no higher power, there's no God. I mean there's just chaos and violence and random unpredictable evil and comes out of nowhere and rips you to shreds." "How can you say that Dean, when Emma's still here, I mean there's something protecting her..." "Yeah me, if it wasn't for me Sam she wouldn't be here. So what you want me to thank God for me being there to protect her? You know I dread the day where i'm going to have to look into her hazel eyes and see that that hope is gone, that blind faith. Because eventually life is just going to beat it out of her..." "Like it did you?" Sam said. "Yeah Sam, you want me to believe in this stuff? Your gonna have to give me some cold hard proof you got any? Well I do, proof that we're dealing with a spirit." Dean said.

After Dean's little brush with God's will he lied in bed that night re-thinking his entire life. He was still skeptical about the entire higher power idea, but with what he saw tonight it made it a little easier to believe in it.

The next morning they all hit the road, they were headed for White Sulpher Springs, West Virginia.

It was raining in West Virginia when they arrived at the motel, the rain was beating down on the sleek black impala. Sam was asleep in the passenger's seat and Emma was curled up under her blanket, she always seemed to sleep better when the impala was in motion. He put the car in park and shook Sam to wake him up. Sam stirred awake, it took him a few moments to open his eyes all the way. "Wake up sleeping beauty." Dean said sarcastically to Sam. Sam sat up in his seat and rolled his eyes at Dean. Dean reached around to the back and shook Emma's leg to wake her up. She stirred and then rolled over in her seat. Her eyes still shut tight. Dena sighed and got out of the car, rain was pouring down. Sam was grabbing the bags out of the trunk while Dean was getting Emma out of the back, he wrapped her in her barbie blanket and went to the main office to get a room. Sam followed with a duffel bag over his shoulder. Dean walked into the main office, Emma had both arms draped around Dean's neck, her pink blanket covering all of her but the top of her head. A brunette was standing behind the counter, her hair pulled back into a pony-tail and bangs covering her fore-head. She saw Dean walk in, and the pink blanket he was carrying, she saw that it was a little girl in his arms. "She yours?" the woman asked. "Yeah she is." Dean said proudly. "She's adorable." "Thanks" Dean said "So would you like a room?" She asked. "Ah yeah." Dean said, he pulled out his wallet and gave her a credit card. "Ok here's your key." she said with a flirty smile. "You wouldn't by any chance wanna tell me your name?" Dean asked "Amanda." she said and then walked into the back room. "Well hi Amanda i'm Dean." Dean whispered to himself. Dean walked out of the office, Sam was standing there, their artillery bag draped over his shoulder. "What took you so long?" Sam asked "Nothing." Dean said. They headed for their room.

Sam was sitting at the table, laptop siting in front of him. The sound of keys typing was filling the room, enough to wake up Dean. He opened his eyes and realized Emma was in the bed he turned over and saw her laying in Sam's bed "What's Em doing over there?" Dean asked Sam. "She was helping me do re-search this morning and she crawled into my bed, she said she likes having her own bed." Sam said. "Well maybe you should sleep on the floor, she kicks in her sleep sometimes and a couple of times in the wrong place." Dean said getting up and walking over to the table. "What ya got?" Dean asked. "Well the story is a local legend. "It all started in 1896 when Alyssa Zona had met Lumos Biendo, there was love at first site and the two got married, despite the hate Alyssa's mother felt towards Lumos. On January 23, 1897 Lumos had sent a boy to his house to see if his wife needed anything from town, the boy discovered her body. Her neck had bruising on it and when Lumos found out about her death he immediatly changed her dress into a dress with a high collar to cover the brusing. A few weeks later Alyssa's ghost came to her mother and said Lumos had killed her. Her mother went to the police and Lumos was sent to jail, where he died of an unknown illness, some say it was a broken heart." Sam read off the computer screen. "So what exactly is the hauting?" Dean asked. "3 people have died in the past two months due to the same causes of Alyssa's death, they were all strangled and were all women in their twenties." Sam said "So you think it's Alyssa's ghost?" Dean asked. "I don't know, could be Lumos'. Depends if he was guilty or not." Sam said "Good point." Dean said. "Well why don't we grab a bite to eat and try to eat, I work better on a full stomach." Dean said slapping Sam on the shoulder.  
Dean, Sam, and Emma were all walking out of the motel room when Dean saw Amanda walking from her car to the office. "I'll be right back." Dean said. Sam and Emma looked confused, but it didn't take long for Sam to piece it together, he rolled his eyes and put Emma in her car-seat.

Dean walked into the office and saw Amanda behind the counter, she was putting her hair up into bun and had a couple of bobby pins in her mouth. "Can I help you?" she said, her words were still muffled by the bobby pins. "Um yeah, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come out to breakfast with us?" Dean asked her. "I have to work." she said sticking the last bobby pin in her hair. "Come on a few minutes away won't hurt." Dean said trying to coax her into it. She looked into Dean's eyes and realized that he wasn't going to give up. "Fine, but just a few minutes." she said "And by the way, what's your name?" Amanda asked, grabbing her coat of the coat rack. "I'm Dean." he said. "Well Dean I hope you have enough money to pay for mine too." she said walking past him and out the door. "That your car?" she asked, looking at the impala. "Yeah ya like?" Dean said. "It's ok." she said, walking towards it. Sam was already sitting in the passenger seat, Dean motioned for him to move to the back seat. Sam had a confused look on his face then moved to the back seat next to Emma. "Who's that?" Amanda asked "That's my brother Sam." Dean replied. "He's cute." she said, knowing that would wipe the cocky smile off of Dean's face. She climbed into the passengers seat of the impala and Dean climbed into the drivers side. They headed for the diner down the road.

They pulled into the diner parking lot. The four of them got out of the car and walked inside. Sam was still a little wierded out by what Dean was doing. 'Maybe his talk with Dean had some effect on him' Sam thought to himself. Dean was acting more like the old Dean, the one Sam used to know, even after a year of roadtripping with his brother he had still failed to completly get to know this "new" Dean. The walked in and sat down at a booth. Amanda and Sam on one side, Dean and Emma on the other. "So what's your name sweetie?" Amanda asked, the little blonde sitting next to Dean. "I'm Emma!" she said enthusiasticaly (spl?) "Well hi Emma, i'm Amanda." she said. Emma motioned her index finger for Amanda to move closer towards her. Amanda stuck her head across the table and Emma moved her hand next to her mouth, as to whipser something to her. "You know my daddy likes you?" Emma said in a loud whisper. Dean looked at her, his mouth open and trying to think of something to say to cover for what had just come out of his daughters mouth. Amanda put her hand in next to her mouth the same as Emma did and said "I know" in a loud whisper. Amanda sat back in her seat and gave that cocky smile to Dean, the same one he did her when they first met. Dean didn't look at Amanda the rest of the meal.

After they had gotten back to the motel Dean went to the office, Amanda was standing there behind the desk. "Are you stalking me now?" Amanda said. "No, I just wanted to talk to you about what Emma said this morning." Dean said walking up to the desk. "What's to talk about? She was telling the truth." Amanda replied. "Well you know how kids can have those wild imaginations right? They say things witout thinking and then..." "Then what? Really? So you asked me out to breakfast with your family, because you don't like me?" "Listen I havn't done this in a while i'm a little rusty. But maybe if you could just cut me some slack?" Dean said. Amanda gave a small laugh "What do you mean your rusty? You have a kid, no wedding ring, that's pretty good date material right there. So what happened to her mother?" Amanda asked, expecting another excuse. "She died in a fire." Dean said, with that it wiped the smirk off of Amanda's face. "I'm sorry I..." "Didn't know." Dean said. He walked out of the office and back to the room.

Sam and Emma had gone to get something to eat, Dean didn't feel like going so he stayed at the motel. There was a knock on Dean's motel door. He was hesitant to answer because he knew who it was, but he did anyway. Amanda was standing on the other side, her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Amanda asked. Dean looked at the floor and sighed, he motioned for her to come through the door. "Listen i'm really sorry about the way I acted, I..." Amanda started, but Dean interrupted "You didn't know i'm not going to hold it against." Dean said, sitting on the bed. He was still hurt by what had happend. "How long ago was it? When your wife died?" Amanda asked, sitting on the bed next to him. "We weren't married, the night the fire happened I was going there to purpose. If I wasn't there Emma would have died too." Dean said. "Now I feel worse than before." Amanda said. "Trust me you shouldn't, I finally decided to let it go, start over. You know for a while I had these nightmares about that night, I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in two years." "What happend? What made them stop?" Amanda asked. "Lets just say a few days ago I had a brush with God." Dean said. "You know my mom died when I was 5, she had cancer. My dad couldn't take it, he'd get drunk and one night he didn't come home the police found him dead in an alley, a gun in his hand. I bounced around from foster home to foster home for the next 12 years. Emma's lucky to have a dad like you." Amanda said, a few tears had fallen down her face. She quickly wiped them away. "I should get back to the front desk." Amanda said getting off the bed, before she could walk far enough away Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back and they proceeded to undress each other.

Dean and Amanda were laying in bed, both of them laying on their sides, Dean's arm was draped over Amanda holding her close. "Is it bad that I slept with you on the first date?" Amanda asked with a small laugh. "Did we technically have a date?" Dean asked "I think going out to breakfast and then pouring out our life stories counts as a date" Amanda said and smiled. She turned her back towards Dean and kissed him. "Good point." Dean kissed her back. The door to the motel room opened, Sam and Emma walked in "Oh my God!" Amanda said and pulled the covers up over her head. Sam quickly shielded Emma's eyes and took her out of the room and closed the door. "Maybe we should get dressed now?" Amanda said from under the covers "Yeah I think so." Dean said, a few minutes later Dean and Amanda walked out of the room. Amanda had an embarressed look and quickly went to the office. Sam and Emma were standing outside. Sam seemd to be more traumatized than Emma. He was glaring at Dean "What?" Dean asked he had a happy smile on his face. "Come on Sammy we got a spirit to hunt." Dean said walking back into the motel room. Sam and Emma followed him inside. "And on my bed!" Sam said looking at the covers on his bed, whihc were askew. "Well dude there's always the floor." Dean said. "Come on lets go." Dean said, he grabbed his jacket and picked up Emma. Sam followed still looking at his bed.

Dean and Sam had gone to question the vitims family's and they didn't get very far. As far as they could tell none of the victims had anything that would link them together. "Well since we can't figure out what the hell is going on I say we go and burn the body's of Lumos and Alyssa. Its the safest bet since we don't know who's killing these girls." Dean said. "But why though? Why would either of them kill?" Sam asked. "Don't know, don't care. All we have to do is salt and burn some bones." Dean said climbing into the car. A few hours doing research in the motel room Dean and Sam decided to go to the graveyard. Emma was asleep and he didn't want to disturb her, but he knew he couldn't leave her there alone. Sam couldn't stay because two graves would take two sets of hands. Although it was against his better judgement he went to the office. "Hey." Amanda said, a smile on her face. "Hey." Dean said, he leaned over the counter to kiss her. "Could I ask you a favor?" Dean asked "Shoot" Amanda replied "I was wondering of you could watch Emma for a few hours? Me and Sam gotta take care of some business and we can't really bring her along." Dean said "What kind of business?" Amanda asked. "Just business, so can you do it?" Dean asked, even though it was against his better judgment to let Emma out of his sight after what happend last time, but he trusted Amanda. "Yeah sure." Amanda said, a little confused by what was going on. "Thanks. I'll go get her." Dean said, he left the office and a few minutes later came back with Emma in his arms. "We'll be back in a few hours, here's my cell number if she needs anything." Dean said, he kissed Emma on the forehead then handed her over to Amanda. He kissed Amanda as well and then went out the door.

About 6 hours later Dean and Sam arrived back at the motel, covered in dirt. Dean knew Amanda would ask questions why he was covered in dirt from head to toe. He quickly went to the room to change and went back to the office. He walked in and didn't see Amanda in there he looked around and saw that there was a living room. Amanda was laying in a chair, holding Emma, both of them were sleeping. Dean picked Emma up, trying not to wake Amanda. Dean saw that there was no blanket covering her he grabbed one off the couch and put it over her. Then went back to the motel room.

The next day Dean and Sam were packing up the impala Amanda walked out of the office. "You guys leaving?" Amanda asked, hoping the answer would be no. Dean quickly closed the trunk of the impala, so Amanda wouldn't see any of the arsenal in the back. "Yeah we are." Dean said, a happy sad look was in his eyes. "Daddy can Amanda come with us? I like her" Emma said pulling on Dean's jacket. "I wish I could sweetie but I have to stay here." Amanda said, kneeling down in front of Emma. Emma threw her arms around Amanda's neck and gave her a hug. "Aww thanks" Amanda said hugging her back. She stood back up and looked at Dean. "Hey Sam could you put Em in her car-seat?" Dean asked. "Yeah sure." Sam said, coming and picking up Emma. "Why do you have to go?" Amanda asked. "It's hard to explain, it's kinda my job." Dean said. "Man am I gonna miss you." Amanda said, trying not cry. "I'm such a girl right." she said wiping away the tears. "That's one of your best qualities." Dean, making Amanda laugh. "Here's my number. Call me sometime." she said handing him a piece of paper. "Here's mine." Dean said, he handed her a piece of paper with a number and a messege. She was about to open it when Dean stopped her. "Wait until you miss me." Dean said "But I already miss you." "Then have some patience." Dean said. There was a little bit of an awkward silence "So I guess i'll see you around." Amanda said. "Yeah I guess so." Dean said. They gazed into each others eyes then Amanda kissed him, it was one of those kisses that would set off fireworks. They removed their lips from each others then Dean went to the car. He looked back and waved with a smile. Amanda waved back and Dean pulled out of the praking lot, trying to keep sight of Amanda as long as possible. Amanda stood there looking at the impala disappear. After she was sure it was gone she opened the letter and read:

Amanda,  
Thank-you   
Dean

Dean's phone number was written under the messege and at first she was confused about what the messege meant but then she understood. She went inside back inside the motel office.  
The impala continued to speed down the highway, off to another city.


End file.
